How To Steal A Boyfriend In 1 Year
by Shattered Bookman
Summary: AU Lavi's unlucky in love. Every boyfriend of his is stolen by his sister. Lavi meets Allen one day and sees a possible relationship only to find out that Allen is dating his sister. Lavi won't just take it. Laven. Language  slightly  Possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone! I have a new fanfic to start! I couldn't wait to start this actually :3 It's inspired by another fanfic I read by Ag-ro-tag called Above Best Friend, and I thought something similar but completely different would be a good idea. Yes, I am going to completely change it (because I don't want to steal a great idea from an amazing author) so I'll try my best. I hope you like it. It will start off with the end of a Lucky relationship, but this is purely Laven. I do not support Lucky and is only used since I needed someone to date Lavi and having Kanda do it wouldn't work out. (and Lenalee wouldn't for reasons you will read about later.) Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or _Gone Forever _by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

><p>Butterflies... I hate butterflies. Butterflies are the obsession of the man who just broke my heart... or who assisted in it anyways. It wasn't entirely his fault about what happened. He cheated on me, but every man I've dated so far has. I don't blame them. Every woman I date has no problem staying together with me, in fact, I was the one to break up with most of them. It's who the men I dated cheat on me with, and Tyki Mikk was no exception. He was an excellent lover. He was drop dead gorgeous, very charismatic, and somewhat loyal. Until he met the slut that stole him from me.<p>

This certain slut was impossible to get rid of. She was 18, 5 foot 6, had a nice figure and was well developed, had alluring red hair and deep emerald green eyes. She was very smart and witty (which was how she stole my men from me), outgoing, and just had that personality that everyone loves. It annoyed me to no end how she could do this to me over and over again, but she really is impossible to get rid of. She's my little sister.

Time after time, I introduce my boyfriends to her and my grandfather, and she takes them from me. I always find them fooling around when I get back from work. That's how I always find my lovers cheating on me. It kills me how she knows their my boyfriends, but she tries to steal them from me anyways. I don't know why she's so hell bent on screwing up my love life. I hadn't even introduced Tyki to my family, but she had found a way to get her little claws in him.

Now today, there sat the familiar black car with purple butterfly stickers on the back windshield in our driveway. I scowled a bit at the car. Tyki was here and was most likely making out with my sister on my couch. I placed my motorcycle helmet on my seat before stomping inside. The bang of the front door separated the two sitting on the couch. I rolled my eyes and continued on into the kitchen. I saw Tyki get up and follow me. I tried to ignore him and open the fridge for a drink, but he followed me, leaning on our kitchen counter.

"What is it, Tyki?" I asked shutting the door after finding a Dr. Pepper to drink. I snapped open the top of the can and drank some glaring at Tyki. He looked somewhat sad yet amused (like always).

"I just wanted to apologize to you. I haven't seen you since our break up a month ago. We separated in such an ugly way," he started.

"You cheated on me. With my younger sister!" I said leaving the room. Tyki tried to keep up with me.

"I know, but it really is hard resisting her. You just don't understand since she's your sister," Tyki tried again.

"So that's your big excuse huh? You're sorry for cheating on me because 'it's really hard to resist her?'" I scoffed going upstairs to my room. Tyki followed closely behind me. He grabbed my hand and I turned to face him.

"Wait. That came out wrong, and that's not why I'm sorry. I'm sorry because this hurt you, and I never wanted to hurt you. I love you. I really do love you, but the physical attraction to her is hard to ignore," he smiled hopefully at me. I feigned a smile.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that struggle anymore. I'm never going to take you back," my smiled dropped as I pulled my hand away and slammed the door in his face. I locked it quickly and stayed by the door. The handle jiggled as Tyki tried to open the door.

"Wait! Can't we please just talk about this?" Tyki asked desperately. I went over to my desk and turned on my ipod and ipod dock. I played any song (didn't really care at the moment) and turned the volume on really loud.

"What was that? I'm afraid I can't hear you!" I shouted through my door. I heard mumbles when he tried to speak, but he eventually gave up and went back downstairs to my sister. I smirked and turned on my computer. When I waited for it to boot up, I really listened to the song.

_I feel so, __much better,_

_now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself, __that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying_

_that i feel so much better now, that you're gone forever_

I smirked at the song playing and turned it up a bit more. This song had helped me through many of these break-ups before, and I hoped it wouldn't be any different this time. My computer was ready soon, so I logged on and got on the internet. I logged onto my online college classes to get my assignments. As I read through them all, I continued listening to the song.

_Now things are coming clear_

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

_So I'll stay out all night_

_And drink and fucking fight_

_Until the morning comes I'll_

_Forget about our life_

As the chorus started playing, I couldn't help but to sing along and strum my fingers on my desk to the beat. My mood lightened as I gained more confidence from the song. I finished checking all of my assignments and started completely rocking out to the song. I even stood up on my desk chair and pretended to play the air guitar. A knock at my door stopped my stardom and I crashed to the floor, my legs tangled in the arms of my chair. The door opened, though it was locked to show my sister coming in grinning at me. Just as I was about to ask how she got it open, I noticed the cotton-less ear swab in her hand. I sighed and started freeing myself from my chair.

"I know you're going to be mad at me for a while, but I thought I should let you know, that you're going to be late to work if you keep playing rock star like that," she smirked down at me. I glared at her and she shrugged. "Hey, I'm just watching out for you, big bro. I wouldn't want you to get fired."

"Because that would be tragic," I rolled my eye and pushed myself up, finally free from my chair. I turned off my computer and glared at my sister. "You know, I wouldn't have to work so hard if you would just get a job too." She feigned an innocent shock.

"What? Are you suggesting that I, you're sweet, adorable, innocent little sister get a job in the cruel cruel world?" she pouted. I scoffed and brushed by her.

"As far as I'm concerned, you could become a prostitute or a stripper. You're good at stealing men," I said going downstairs. I heard her huff and chase after me.

"You don't really hate me do you? I don't mean to steal your boyfriends... We just have the same taste in men," she said quickly.

"Whatever, I'm going to work. I'll see you later, Kayla," I said going out to our driveway. I strapped on my motorcycle helmet as I watched he stand by the door. She waved me good-bye and I gave a short wave before driving off.

I know that I'm a bit harsh to Kayla, but I do love her. Everything I say is just out of a blind rage and doesn't last that long. She knows it too which is why we can somewhat stand each other. Before either of us even started dating, we used to be really close. We would always play together and give each other advice. That was years ago though... That was before our parents died.

They were both flying for business trips, and their flights usually meet up at some point. When their flights met up and they were close to home, their plane crashed. Kayla and I were still kinda young at the time, so we moved in with our grandfather who had already retired. He left retirement to work for us. Once I turned 18, I decided to help out in any way I could, so I got a job and decided to stay at home and go to a community college and enroll in an online college so I could stay at home. Then about a year ago, our grandfather went into cardiac arrest at work. I decided then to keep my grandfather on retirement and work full time. It cut back on my class time making my graduating year later, but now I can at least take care of my family this way. Plus, I work at the greatest place ever.

Barnes and Noble.

Okay, some people don't find that place fun, but I love it. I love reading and it's a bookstore! They've even got manga and sometimes some video games there. It's an awesome place. Since I'm full time there, I work pretty much everywhere in the store. Today, I should be restocking and then working the register at the cafe. I parked my motorcycle in the employee spots in the back and entered through the break room. I grabbed my Barnes and Noble apron and tied it around my waist. I grabbed a box of shipments and started out to the shelves. Restocking isn't exactly fun, but it gives me a chance to look at what I can read next.

As I grabbed the now empty shipment box and started back towards the storage room, I ran into somebody. They fell down, but I didn't. I cast aside the box and turned back to the person only to think I hit an angel. The boy had beautiful pale skin and snow white hair, but I noticed that there was a long scar on his cheek. It started with an up-side down pentacle on his forehead and ran all the down to the tip of his cheek jutting out every now and then. "Sorry, I didn't see you there carrying around this big box," I said holding out my hand. The boy groaned and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up to discover that he was really thin too. He blinked open his eyes only to stare at me with stunning bluish grey eyes. It took me a while to notice I was staring until he gave me a weird look. I gave a nervous laugh and shook my head clear. "Sorry, um... Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a short fall," he smiled. His voice was even more adorable than he was.

"Say, kid, how old are you?" I asked. This boy was definitely my type, but with me being 21, I have to stay away from jail bait. He blinked up at me and I just smiled down at him.

"I'm 17, turning 18 in December. I'll be a senior in high school this year," he said. My sister's age... I guess if I date him, then I just won't let them meet. It could work... if I just don't giver her any hints, but I would have to wait two months since he's still technically a minor. "Um... I'm sorry, but I need to go now. If you work here I'm sure to see you later though." His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, but his smile blinded me. I gave a small polite smile.

"Yes, of course. I'll see you around," I said. He walked past me farther into the store. I watched him leave then picked up my box with a sigh. Here I was just planning on dating a boy when I don't even know anything about him... but I could definitely flirt with him a little. Yup, there's absolutely no harm in that. I smiled and practically skipped to my shift at the cafe register. I hummed the whole time I worked. When I bent over to reach for more cups, a familiar voice stopped me.

"Humming are we? What song was that?" I snapped up at the voice. That same boy from before lounged over the counter somewhat smirking at me. I blushed slightly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh, I was humming a Rise Against song, but um... How may I help you?" I asked like normal protocol. I leaned on the counter top and smiled at him.

"I'm not sure... I'm still looking around some," he smiled at me leaning on the counter as well. His hand slid until our fingers touched and his smile turned into a small smirk. I had to resist the urge to let a smirk show on my face too. We both leaned in a bit more as I interloped our fingers together.

"Well... What are you in the mood for?" I asked. Our eyes locked onto each other's and I saw the flirtation in his. I tried to show the flirtation in mine and softened my expression. He smiled at me sweetly.

"I forgot... Maybe you can help me with that?" he asked sounding innocent but his words sent a tingle down my spine. I was about to say something when a metal tray hit me in the head. The force made me fall to my side. I sat up rubbing my head. Two feet stood in front of me and I pouted up at the devil in front of me.

"What'd you do that for, Yuu?" I whined. Yuu Kanda leaned over to glare down at me and hit my head again.

"Don't call me that! And hurry it up. You're causing a line. I would take over for you, but I'm not allowed," he said giving his signature "Che." I chuckled a bit. The reason he's not allowed to work the register is because he has no customer service. He heard my laughter and hit my head again. "Just get the beansprout's order and move the line along." He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up then shoved me back over to the register. I stumbled over catching myself on the counter. The boy stood there looking at me questioningly.

"Sorry about that, have you decided what to get yet?" I asked a bit sad that we couldn't continue flirting.

"Yeah, can I just get a medium vanilla latte?" he asked.

"Sure, that'll be five-fifty," I said pressing the keys on the register. The boy reached into his wallet and pulled out six dollars. He held it out to me and when I grabbed the money, I made sure that my fingers brushed against his. I looked up to see him fighting down a blush that slightly showed on his cheeks. I smiled and held out two quarters for him. When he reached out for them, he grabbed onto my hand so I couldn't release them.

"Before I go, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Lavi, and what's your name?" I asked. He smiled and took the quarters back.

"Allen Walker," he said. He winked at me before turning to walk away. "I'll see you around." He walked off slowly. I watched him until the next customer in line was starting to become impatient. The rest of the day went by quickly. I was pretty happy since Allen (cute name) had said "see you around." I wonder if that means that he'll come back every day or something. I guess my flirting wasn't too subtle after all. Not even going home to see Tyki could bring me down from my good mood. At home I danced in the front door to see that my sister was alone and watching t.v. I walked curiously and didn't see Tyki at all.

"He, bro," she said smoothly and ate from a bowl of chips beside her. She was lounged out on the couch in a tank top and short shorts with her legs sprawled everywhere. For as many guys as she's dated, you would think she's be a bit more ladylike.

"So, uh... Where's Tyki?" I asked sitting by her feet. She sat up and moved the bowl of chips from her stomach to the coffee table.

"He left. We broke up," she said lamely. I looked at her shocked, but she watched the t.v. as if she were bored.

"What? You broke up with Tyki? Why?" I asked.

"I'm not interested in him anymore. There's this guy at school I really like now. I asked him out today and he accepted. You're gonna meet him tomorrow. I'll bring him over for you and Gramps to meet him. He's really nice, and I think this is going to be the real thing. I don't think we'll break up for a while," she smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly as she spoke. I was amazed. It sounded like she was actually taking this seriously. Whoever this kid is, I need to thank him. Maybe with this kid around, she won't be tempted to steal all my boyfriends.

* * *

><p>At work the next day, I was really eager. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up too high, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see Allen again, and I did when I worked in the cafe again. I smiled as he came up. He wasn't looking at me, but at the menu board. I leaned over the counter and smiled. "Hello again," he jumped at my voice but smiled down at me. "Do you know what you want today?"<p>

"Yeah... but I'm getting something for somebody else too," he said slowly.

"Oh really? Then why don't you get two of the same thing?" I suggested. His face lit up.

"Yeah, I will. Can I get two medium green teas and a dozen of cinnamon muffins?" he ordered.

"Yeah sure. That'll be 15.79," I paused to take his twenty and give him change. "So, are you meeting up with someone later?"

"You could say that. I'm going to meet some very important people. It's important that I make a good impression," he explained. He started to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Hold on. My shift ends soon. Can I sit and talk with you more?" I asked. He nervously glanced down at a wrist watch.

"I guess I have time. I don't need to be there for another half an hour," he said. I smiled at him and let him go.

"Then hold on. My shift ends in two minutes," I said going back to work. I saw him sit at an empty table. Once the two minutes were over, I was getting impatient. Daisya wasn't here to replace me yet. I strummed my fingers over the counter and gave Allen an apologetic look. He smiled, but I could tell the kid was nervous. I gave a relaxed sigh when I saw Daisya get closer. "There you are! Why are you late?"

"Chill out, man. I'm only a minute late. What's it matter?" he asked shrugging. I glared at him but said nothing. I took off my apron and slid over the counter to Allen. I sat down and smiled at him. "Alright, I'm here. So are these important people you're meeting the reason why you're so dressed up?" He gave me a questioning look. I used my hand to motion to his white button-up dress shirt, red ribbon, white gloves tucked into his sleeves, and black dress pants tucked neatly into boots.

"What? I always dress like this," he said. I looked at him in disbelief. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You always dress like that? Even in the summer?" I asked. He nodded. "Don't you overheat?"

"Nope. I've gotten used to it over the years. It's quite comforting after all," he smiled at me. "So what do you do? I told you that I'm in high school, but I want to know about you. You look too young to be out of college."

"I am. I'm only 21. I don't really go to college though. I decided to go to the community college here and take an online college. I do that so I can work here full time to make enough money for my family," I said.

"Are you the only one that works?" he asked.

"Yeah, my grandfather retired after going into cardiac arrest four years ago, and my sister could work but she's too lazy to actually get a job," I explained. He laughed.

"So how old is your sister?" he asked when he was done laughing.

"She's 18. Just turned it near the beginning of September," I said.

"Hmm, she might be in one of my classes then. What's her name?" he asked. I had to hold back a grimace.

"Her name is Kay-" I was cut of by my cell phone ringing. I held up a finger to Allen to show I only needed a minute and pulled out my phone. I sighed at the caller I.D. I answered my phone and pressed it to my ear. "Yes?"

"What are you doing? You're done with work aren't you? My new boyfriend is coming here soon! I told him to be here then so you could have time to get home from work, but why are you taking your sweet time about it?" Kayla demanded. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Do I have to go now? I'm kinda busy," I groaned.

"Yes. He's going to be here in ten minutes! Get off your lazy ass and get here now! I really want you to meet him, so don't look bad! You'll only embarrass me," she huffed into the phone.

"Alright, fine. I'll be home in ten minutes. I'll make it in time so just chill," I said.

"Okay, fine, sorry. See you in ten minutes. No later," she ordered.

"Alright, see you soon. Bye," I hung up on her and shoved my phone back into my jean's pocket. I smiled back at Allen. "Sorry, that was my sister. She seems to be demanding me at home suddenly."

"It's okay. I need to be somewhere in ten minutes too," he said standing up. I stood up too then got an idea.

"Where are you going? If it's close I can take you," I offered.

"You don't need to do that," he said sheepishly.

"I know, but if you're going to be late and I can help, I might as well. I mean, you wasted time talking to me after all," I insisted.

"Okay then. I'm going to the East side of town," he said.

"I am too. Come on. Let me take you," I started walking towards the back of the store. Allen followed me and looked around amazed once we reached the back break room. I led him outside to my motorcycle. "Hop on." I smirked and slapped the seat after getting out the spare helmet in the compartment under it. He stared down at it in shock. I handed him the helmet and he was finally able to form words.

"A-A motorcycle?" he asked. I nodded happily and started putting on my helmet. "Oh no... I couldn't."

"Sure you could. Come on," I paused to put his helmet on. "You'll be fine. Just hold on tight." I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the motorcycle. I got on first and he just stood still. I laughed and pulled on his arm. "Come on. Sit down." He sat down and scooted close to me. I blushed slightly when his arms snaked loosely around my waist. "Oh, you gotta hold on tighter than that." I smirked and pulled out of my parking spot then zoomed down the street. Allen let out a surprised yelp and held on tighter to me burying his head into my back. I smiled and kept driving until we neared the East side of town. "Alright! I'm going to need some directions here!" I had to shout over the sound of the motorcycle.

"Turn left at the third light after this one!" he shouted. I did as he said and turned. "Okay! Now take the second right!" I took the second right and saw that we were entering my neighborhood. "Now take the fourth left and the first right after that!" I continued on and took the turns. We were on my street now. "Now it's the blue house on the end of the street there." He pointed directly to my house. Dread started filling me up as he started walking down our sidewalk. I stood by my motorcycle frozen in place. Was it even possible? Could it be true? The door was blocked from where I stood, but I heard it swing open and loud footsteps.

"Allen! You're here!" Kayla shouted. I leaned on my motorcycle to keep me steady.

"Hey, Kayla. I'm sorry if I'm late," Allen said. I started to slowly walk towards the door.

"No you're not late. My stupid brother isn't even here yet, though I could have sworn I heard his motorcycle," Kayla started.

"Motorcycle?" Allen repeated.

"Yeah, oh there you are, Lavi!" Kayla announced when I came into view of the door. I put on a smile and hugged her.

"Hi, Kayla. Sorry I'm late," I said.

"No biggie. You're here now! Anyways, Allen, this is my brother, Lavi. Lavi, this is my new boyfriend, Allen," Kayla smiled. Allen and I just stared at each other awkwardly. Eventually my stare turned into a smirk.

"We've met. I drove him here," I said. Allen squirmed under my stare. Kayla slapped my stomach causing me to topple over slightly.

"Stop it! You're making him feel awkward! But thank you. How'd you know to bring Allen?" she asked.

"I didn't. I was going to make him late so I offered him a ride since we were going to similar places. I never would have thought that he was your boyfriend though," I smiled down at Allen.

"Well, enough standing out here. Let's go inside. Gramps is inside, but he doesn't like it when we call him that so call him Bookman, okay?" she pulled Allen inside and I just sat on our little porch swing.

Every time without fail she does it. I didn't even get to ask Allen out yet. I was going to wait until we knew each other better, but I guess we'll see a lot more of each other now. It would be a great opportunity to get to know him... and teach my sister a lesson. If she can steal my boyfriends, then I can definitely steal hers. It helps then we even flirted a little yesterday. I'll give myself two... one and a half... no, one year. I'll give myself one year to steal my sister's boyfriend from her. She'll never know what's coming.

_How to Steal a Boyfriend in 1 Year- Step 1: Know you're target. The perfect success comes with the perfect target._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how'd you like that? It introduced everything really. I'm going to have a step at the end of every chapter. I'm not sure about a song, but if you guys liked it, then I can work a song into every chapter as well. Just let me know through reviewing. I really like reviews and reviewers. People who get a review will get a shout out from me next chapter! See you then!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm ready for a new chapter? Are you ready? of course you are if you clicked here to read it xD Let's start things off with shout outs. Shout outs go to DGrayManFanatic, BrokenHeartedExorcist, Dream Glaze, Yueaifeng, an anonymous reviewer, and The Spirits Sweater for reviewing. I love reviews, so thank you very much. I'd also like to thank all of my readers for reading this. Now, enjoy this next chapter.**

**I apologize for the trouble. hates me and it uploaded the wrong thing. I'm so sorry! **

* * *

><p>We all gathered in the living room. Allen and I sat on the couch while Kayla stood in front of us. I had to admit, she must really like Allen. She wasn't dressed to win a man using her body. She had on a green t-shirt that was kinda low cut, but not too low, and a long black skirt. It looked very good on her, I had to admit it, but it wouldn't really matter. I'm going to steal Allen away from her whether she really likes him or not. "Okay, you two stay here and talk some more. I'll go get Gramps," Kayla ordered before going upstairs. Allen played around with the gloves on his hands while I lounged back on our couch. I studied him carefully. I didn't think I had gotten the wrong vibes from him yesterday. I mean, he flirted back yesterday, right?<p>

"So, you're dating my little sister huh?" I asked.

"Yeah... Um... this isn't going to be one of those moments where you try to intimidate me is it?" he asked nervously.

"What? No! No! I'm not going to do anything like that! Loosen up," I pat his back and forced out a laugh forcing him to laugh too. "Kayla's 18. She can take care of herself. I was actually curious as to why you would date my sister. What about her made you so interested in her?"

"Oh, well, we have classes together this year, and we made good friends pretty quickly. I guess since September, we started getting feelings for each other. You're sister is a lot like you actually. She's very energetic and outgoing, but she's also very rash and doesn't think things through sometimes... Not that I mind that though," he added quickly. I chuckled.

"It's okay. I live with her, man. I understand," I smiled at him. He smiled brightly at me and it just near stopped my heart. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I took in his beauty. When I heard stomping going on upstairs, I sighed and looked away from the couch.

"Here we go again," I groaned slumping deeper into the couch.

"Again? What's going on?" he asked.

Before I had a chance to answer, there was a loud crash from upstairs followed by, "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE GIRL!" I groaned as more crashing sounds filled the house. That's more for me to pay off. I pinched the bridge of my nose as more crashes and loud thumps were heard. Soon enough, there were loud footsteps coming downstairs.

"Just come on, Gramps! Allen's already here!" Kayla shouted.

"Don't you refer to me as that!" Gramps ordered. I turned around just in time to see Gramps kick Kayla down the rest of the stairs. Allen quickly stood up in alarm as she landed on her face on the ground and Gramps just stood beside her in all his glory. "That should teach you. Lavi, come help your sister." I sighed and got up, walking past the tiny man with all of his hair in a ponytail on top of his head. I knelled next to Kayla and gently shook her back.

"Kayla," I called not really caring if I helped her or not. I was more focused on Gramps making his way over to a frightened Allen.

"Don't be afraid of me, boy. I won't hurt you. I am Kayla's grandfather, but please, call me Bookman," Gramps said holding out his disheveled hand for a handshake.

"P-Please to meet you. I'm Allen Walker," Allen said shakily. He reached out and shook Gramps's hand. Gramps eyed him carefully.

"You're under Cross's watch right now, aren't you? You don't have any of his... traits, do you?" Gramps asked suspiciously.

"No sir, in fact, I wish he would get rid of those... traits of his too," Allen said dejectedly. Gramps smiled seeming satisfied. He started leading Allen back over to the couch. I started shaking Kayla.

"Kayla, get up, Kayla. Come on, Kayla! Get up!" I whispered furiously in her ear. She groaned but didn't get up. "I'm going to burn your book collection." She sprang up hitting my chin in her effort to sit up quickly. I held my throbbing chin as she grabbed my shirt collar glaring at me intensely.

"Don't you dare burn any of my books, you bastard," she growled.

"Relax. I was just trying to wake you up. Come on. Gramps and Allen are in there," I said breaking free and walking beck into the living room. Kayla ran ahead of me and sat next to Allen. I just smiled and sat in the arm chair next to the couch. I saw Allen watch me and I smiled directly at him. He blushed and looked away. Kayla hit me for making him uncomfortable. I laughed and held up my hands innocently.

"So, Allen, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself. I am still a bit skeptical considering you live with Cross," Gramps said.

"I know what you mean. Everyone who knows Cross is like that at first. Well, I'm pretty smart. I take my schoolwork very seriously, and I'm somewhat athletic. I'm into sports, but I wouldn't say I'm too good at them. I'm in our school's orchestra because I play the piano, and-"

"You play the piano?" I asked cutting him off.

"Um, yeah. My adoptive uncle taught me how to play when I was younger and I just started playing after that. It was always fun for me to play, so it was something I did daily," he explained with a smile on his face.

"Will you play something for us?" I asked.

"Do you have a piano?" he asked.

"Yeah...ish. I've got a keyboard upstairs in my room. You could come play it while my grandfather and sister make dinner?" I suggested.

"What? But that wasn't the plan!" Kayla cried.

"Enough, child. Let's go to the kitchen. You can let them spend some bonding time together," Gramps gruffed out. He stood and pulled Kayla up to stand. He pulled her into the kitchen leaving me with Allen. I smiled and stood.

"This way. I'll show you to my room," I said. He nodded and stood up. I led him upstairs to my room. "This is my room." I was suddenly glad that Kayla made me clean my room two days ago. I walked over to my room and plopped down on my green covers. He looked around and fumbled with a few things on my desk and dressers. "What'cha think?" He started chuckling. I pouted. "What's so funny?"

"It's different than what I had been expecting is all," he laughed, sitting next to me. I gave him a half-smirk.

"Oh, so you've been picturing what my room looks like have you?" I asked. He blushed and started stuttering.

"N-No! I-It's not that! I-It's just I didn't think your room would be so kid-like," he corrected himself. I pouted again.

"Kid-like?" I repeated.

"Yeah, it seems like a room that I would've had when I was younger, but now that I think about it, it fits you perfectly," he joked. I pouted again and he laughed. "I mean no offense of course. So where's your keyboard?"

"It's right over here," I stood and pulled my keyboard out from a corner of the room. I placed it on the stand and presented it to Allen. "There we go." Allen stood and gently fingered the keys. I smiled at his interest and awe.

"So how do you even have a keyboard?" he asked looking back at me.

"It was my parents'. They took good care of it, so I thought it would be a shame if we got rid of it," I explained. He nodded and I gave him my desk chair to sit in. He sat down and stared at he keys. "Please, don't feel nervous.I'm jut curious to hear you play. Play anything you want." He nodded and smoothly ran his fingers over the keys. He took a deep breath before beginning to play. I immediately recognized the song as Chopin's Nocturne from Opera 9 No. 2.* I sat on my bed and listened to him play. At times, I could see a smile on his lips. I closed my eyes to relax into the music a smile working onto my face as well. His way of playing was so soothing and relaxing. It made me forget about everything. I let myself be absorbed by the beautiful sound of his music and grew sad when he came close to the end of the song. The last note rung in the air and I opened my eyes and found him smiling at me. I smiled back. "That was very beautiful."

"Thanks. I was really nervous before I started, but once I started playing, I found it easier to play," he said.

"What's really amazing is that I didn't have the music for that. Did you play that all from memory?" I asked.

"Somewhat. My uncle taught me a special way to play music where we don't need musical scores at all. It's hard to explain, but it's like living in the music and seeing the notes appear just before you play it," he explained.

"So it's kinda like rock band in a way?" I asked to make things simpler. He chuckled.

"You could say that. So what music do you like? Though I prefer to play classical music, I really like to listen to modern rock," he said.

"I do too. I feel like it pumps me up or something, right?" I asked getting closer to him. He leaned back in his chair nervously blushing. "Your face is red." I smirked and leaned in more. I got disappointed when he leaned back for and used his hand to steady him. His hand landed on the keyboard and played foul notes. I sighed and went over to my ipod turning it on.

"Um... Lavi... I meant to talk to you. About yesterday... Please know that we can't-"

"I know. I'm not an idiot. You're my sister's new boyfriend after all. What happened yesterday can just be our little secret," I smirked and pressed play on a song that perfectly fit our mood. He paled at the guitar's introduction. "Just thought I'd play some of my music for you since you played me some of mine. Hope you don't mind."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play__,_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"It sets the mood perfectly, doesn't it?" I smirked and backed him into the chair again. He looked up at me blushing heavily.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

Allen gulped nervously but his eyes were filled with want. I smiled down at him only to groan when I heard my sister's voice from downstairs. "Allen! Lavi! Dinner is ready!" I sighed and pulled away from Allen pausing my ipod.

"We'll be right there!" I called. I smiled back at Allen. "Well, shall we? I believe my sister is waiting for us." He nodded and stood. I lead him downstairs to the kitchen. Kayla smiled nervously at us.

"So... Did you two have fun?" she asked.

"Yup. We had fun, right, Allen?" I asked eagerly. He nodded. Kayla pulled him into a seat and sat next to him as Gramps set the table. I sat the the head of the table and watched Kayla and Allen. They looked cute together though it made me angry. Kayla wasn't her usual flirty self with him. Instead, they just held hands under the table and talked about normal things. It seemed to me like they have known each other for a while, but they had just met last month. Seeing my sister this happy almost made me want to change my mind. Almost. All the hurt she's caused me beat the guilt I would feel for this later. Allen will be mine. Nothing my sister does will change my mind.

As soon as we started eating, an awkwardness filled the air. All of the conversations had stopped and only the sound of forks scraping against the plates were heard. Gramps was eating with that same emotionless patient look on his face while Kayla and Allen were very nervous. I was somewhat nervous, but I was more amused by it all. It was as if the awkwardness fueled my drive to steal Allen away. I was a bit amazed by Allen though. Even though he's a small guy, he sure can pack down is food. He ate through five plates (all of them full not dinky little seconds servings) before finally settling back in his chair, and he was still finished before all of us.

"You've got quite an appetite there, Allen," I said. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ah, yeah. I've always eaten this much, even as a kid. I was a premature baby, so I've always needed a lot of food to give me energy. I have a high enough metabolism to stay in shape while eating this much too," Allen explained.

"Does Cross feed you enough then?" Gramps asked calmly eating.

"Ah... you could say that. Because of his debts, I don't eat as much as I'd like, but it's enough for me," Allen said.

Once we all finished eating, I stood up and started gathering plates. I tapped Allen on the shoulder. "I know you're a guest and everything, but I was wondering if you'd like to help me with the dishes," I said once I had his attention. Allen warily looked over at Kayla who nodded. He started to stand.

"Alright. I guess I wouldn't mind," he smiled at me and followed me into the kitchen. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows and put my headband in my hair. I grabbed an apron that hung from a nail in the wall and tied it round me. I grabbed a dish towel and threw it over to Allen. He caught it and looked up at me in question.

"I'll wash. You dry. Don't worry about putting them up yet. I'll do that later," I said walking over to the sink. He stood next to me and waited as I filled the sink with soapy water. Once the sink was full enough and had enough soap bubbles, I dunked in the first plate and starting cleaning with a tranquil smile on my face. Allen smiled at me. I glanced over at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just... You seem very content doing this. You even have your own apron. Do you usually do the housework?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. At first, I thought it was a bother. I mean, I was just a young teenager at the time, and what teenager doesn't hate chores? Once I did them for a while though, I realized I didn't mind it as much as I thought, and let me tell you a secret," I started. We leaned in together so I could whisper in his ear. "I'm the best cook in the family." He pulled back to look at me like 'You're lying to me.' I laughed at his expression. "No really. It's true. You may think that Gramps's and Kayla's dinner tonight was good, but I am definitely better than them. After all, I was the one who did the most cooking, even when Gramps had just took us in." I gave a fond smile at the memories. I started handing plates to Allen for him to dry.

"You seem happy now, but was it hard at first?" he asked setting his dry plates aside.

"Yeah, it was really hard. Since we were still kinda young, Kayla and I were devastated at losing our parents. Even Gramps seemed in a bad mood all the time and he's such an emotionless person. Kayla locked herself in her room and would just cry for hours on end, and Gramps would hardly ever come home except for when it was time to eat. I tried talking to them both about it, but then I saw that they both needed someone strong with them. It was a hard time we were going through, and they needed someone to support them. That's when I gave everything up. I cut back on time for myself to take of Gramps and Kayla. I learned how to do the housework and earn enough money to help us get everything we needed. After a while, I started seeing results. Kayla would come out of her room to talk to me, and eventually even Gramps came home to spend time with us," I explained. He nodded thoughtfully. I smiled and looked out the window over our sink. "Now that I think back on it, I guess all it took was for me to kinda become our mom and dad mixed into one."

"You must have a really strong to do that, Lavi. I admire you for that," he smiled. I blushed slightly. "I was never that strong when my foster father died."

"Foster father? You had one before this Cross person?" I asked. He nodded sadly.

"I don't remember my birth parents, but I remember when Mana, my first foster parent, adopted me. I was such a problem child back then. I lashed out at him a lot and even ran away at times. It's not that I didn't like him. I just didn't take him seriously since he was a clown in a traveling circus. After a while though, I warmed up to him and we became really close. We were so close, that we considered each other real blood relatives. But then, he died leaving me all alone again. Cross took me in as a promise to Mana, but it wasn't the same. When Mana died, it really effected me. It was almost as if I were dead too. I didn't really start coming out of my shell from that until Cross forced his debts on me. With that pressure, I snapped out of my pity and started working. I guess I really should thank Cross in a way... Even if he is a womanizing drunkard who's good for nothing but gathering debts," Allen mumbled. I laughed.

"I don't know. I think you were pretty bad off too, but now look at you. You seem pretty cheery to me," I said.

"Do I? Sometimes, I feel like it's all just a lie and that I should've died back then," he said. There was a loud crashing sound as I dropped the cup I had in my hand to the sink. I gripped Allen's shoulders tightly shocking him and causing him to drop the silverware in his hands. I looked him straight in the eyes, staring deeply into the clouded blue.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again. You lived for a reason, and some people would be very upset if you were dead," I said, my voice like steel. I saw the words register in his mind and he looked away.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he mumbled.

"And why wouldn't you? I know for sure that Kayla and that guardian of yours would miss you. And I definitely know that I would miss you, Allen," I said slowly letting go of his shoulders. As I let my hands slip down, Allen grabbed my one hand gaining my attention again.

"Thank you... Lavi," he smiled at me softly. I blushed and looked down at the soapy water in the sink.

"Yeah... Well, I think that's enough somber talk. How about we have some fun?" I said dipping my hand in the sink to blow bubbles into Allen's face. He let go of me and scrunched up his face out of instincts. Once the bubbles landed, they were all in his hair and on his nose. I laughed as he pouted placing his hands on his hips.

"Not funny, Lavi," he whined.

"Sure it is!" I laughed. He glared at me then stuck his hand in and splashed me. It got most of my left arm and some of my chest wet. I blinked down at him, my laughter completely forgotten. "Are you challenging me?"

"I don't know," he said innocently. He reached down again and pulled out some bubbles. He brought them close to his lips and blew them into my face. "Am I?" His innocent smile quickly turned into a devilish smirk. I chuckled darkly.

"Oh, you're asking for it now!" I shouted reaching in and splashing him with both of my hands. He squealed and splashed me back. I jumped and gasped at how cold the water had gotten. We started splashing each other laughing at how wet we made the other. Once we ran out of water, I turned on the sink and grabbed the nozzle using it to spray Allen. He gasped and jumped.

"Lavi! That's cold!" Allen shouted. He grabbed my wrist and tried to make me spray myself. I tried to resist him, but he's surprisingly strong. We had a good battle and both of us got drenched.. We didn't stop until we hear someone clearing their throat at the doorway. I let go of the nozzle trigger stopping the water and we looked over to the doorway. Kayla stood there with her arms folded over her chest giving us an impatient look. Allen and I looked at our position. He was almost on top of me with his arm outstretched towards the nozzle. We were both soaking wet from head to toe and out clothes stuck to our skin. I blushed as I realized he was wearing a white shirt and I could see his chest and abs very clearly. We quickly separated and looked at the floor, our hair dripping water onto the linoleum.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing the dishes? Now you're both soaked. Lavi, let Allen borrow some of your clothes. Allen, why don't you come with me and I'll get you dried off?" Kayla suggested. Allen nodded and gave me a small wave before walking off. As Allen started upstairs, Kayla glared at me. "I hope you aren't trying to steal Allen from me. It won't work."

"Relax, sis. I'm just being friendly with him. Do you think that just because I'm bi that means I'll date anyone? I have standards you know. I don't want to date a little kid," I scoffed as I walked past her upstairs. I gripped my chest once she couldn't see me. She isn't catching on is she? I hope she's just being protective. I stopped by our hall closet to bring Allen some towels. I opened the door to me room and walked in. "Hey, Allen. Here are a few... towels..." I trailed off and blushed when I saw that he already had his shirt un-buttoned exposing his chest and abs more. I could tell he definitely worked out since his muscles were defined. I cleared my throat and forced down my blush. I handed Allen the towel but noticed that he was blushing as well. "Here, let me get some clothes for you." I went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt of mine. I threw them onto my bed. Allen just stared at them.

"Um... Do you think I could also borrow a jacket? It'll be cold tonight, and I'll be even more cold since my hair is wet," he said nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," I said reaching into my closet. I pulled out my favorite leather jacket and threw it with my other clothes. "There ya go." I smiled at him and pulled out a set of clothes for me. I took off my shirt and laid it out to dry. I saw Allen blush and turn away.

"U-Um... D-Do you mind if I change in your bathroom? I don't exactly like changing in front of people," he said nervously.

"Sure, it's right next to my room," I said opening the door for him. He gathered my clothes.

"Thanks," he mumbled. He started to leave but stopped when he stood next to me. He turned to say something, but then stopped when he saw that I was still shirtless. He blushed more and continued walking. I smirked and closed the door. I continued changing while he was gone. By the time he came back, I was fully dressed and was sitting on my bed drying off my hair with a towel. I looked up at him to see him avoiding my gaze. My clothes were a bit big on him. My shorts sagged and the t-shirt seemed over-sized, but the jacket helped balance out the look. I smiled up at him. "Um... Thanks for the clothes... I can bring them back to you tomorrow if you want. I mean... you work tomorrow too right?"

"Yeah, but you could always bring them back over here too. You know where I live now," I said.

"Ah... Yeah, I suppose you're right. I guess I'll see you here tomorrow then. What time do you get off work?" he asked.

"I get off at three," I said.

"Alright. I'll come over at around four then. Did you um... want to go somewhere maybe?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know tons of places I can take you. Sounds like a plan," I smiled at him.

"Okay, great. See you tomorrow then. I should go say bye to Kayla," he said starting to turn away.

"Hey, Allen," I called. He stopped and looked back at me. "Can't wait for tomorrow." I winked at him (or at least tried to with my eye patch). He blushed and nodded. He quickly left and shut the door behind him. I laughed and flopped back onto my bed trying to control my excitement. We had a date tomorrow. Well... It was a date in my mind at least. I've got the perfect opportunity to spend time with Allen tomorrow without Kayla interrupting our fun. I guess I should start planning things out.

_How to steal a boyfriend in 1 year- Step 2: Make sure to spend as much time with the target as possible. The more time you spend with them, the more time they'll want to spend with you._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what'd you guys think of that chapter? I didn't reach 5,000 words like I had wanted to. TT^TT I've failed myself, but I do think that was kinda a fun-loving chapter for Allen and Lavi, and it also explained a bit about their pasts. Next chapter is their 'date.' Look forward to it. Reviews are much appreciated! They get shout outs! :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Are you ready for another chapter? I hope so 'cause here it is! But first it's time for shout outs. Shout outs go out to Dream Glaze and The Spirits Sweater (for making me realize my screw-up through a review ;D) and also BrokenHeartedExorcist, DGrayManFanatic, Tykiforlife, and The Puppeteer Master for reviewing. Sorry to have made you all wait this long, but hopefully it was worth it. Enjoy the chappie! :D**

**I do not own the following: D. Gray Man by Katsura Hoshino(obviously) or I Caught Myself by Paramore**

* * *

><p>A date with Allen. I have a date with Allen. I actually have a date with Allen today. The more I think those words the less real it seems. I shouldn't get my hopes up too high though. Allen is dating Kayla after all, so it's really only a date in my mind. Still, the thought of spending some alone time with Allen is exciting. I'm getting another step closer to stealing Allen from Kayla. I wonder if he's looking forward to it too. Of course, my good mood always has to come to end. After parking in our driveway, I was greeted by Kayla and her stern frown. I took off my helmet and smiled at her. "Can I help you?" I asked.<p>

"I asked Allen if he wanted to go on a date with me tonight, but he said he couldn't because he was spending the night with you. What are you two going to be doing tonight?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, he's going to give me back my clothes from yesterday, and then we're just gonna hang out around the town. What is your problem with us becoming friends?" I asked pushing past her to go inside. She pouted and chased after me.

"It's not a problem per say, but I worry," she trailed off.

"About what? He's in good hands," I said grabbing an apple from the kitchen to snack on. I sat on the couch and bit into the apple. Kayla stood in front of me with a slight frown on her face.

"I know... Sorry, I won't say anything anymore," she huffed before sitting next to me. I smiled slightly smugly and continued eating. "It's just that Allen is really important to me, so take good care of him okay? I'd really like it if you two could become friends." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but give a slight smile back. Then she ruined the moment by giving me a stern glare. "But just friends and nothing else. Got it?"

"Got it. Got it. Gosh, I already told you that I have standards. I'm not going to just go date some kid you're dating," I mumbled. She smiled satisfied with me and I rolled my eyes. I got up to throw away my apple core as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kayla cried. I heard her run to the door and open it. "Hey, Allen. Come on in. Lavi's in the kitchen." The door closed and I walked out into the hallway in time to see Kayla kiss Allen. He blushed and looked at the ground. Kayla giggled. "You're still just as shy as ever aren't you?"

"Hey, Allen. How's it going?" I asked interrupting the two. Allen smiled at me.

"Hey, Lavi. Here's your clothes," Allen said holding out a bag to me. I grabbed the bag and set it on the couch without even checking it. "So where are we going today?"

"It's a surprise, but I can say it'll be fun," I smiled and started leading him outside. "Bye, Kayla! I'll be back late tonight."

"Late? I'm cooking dinner again?" she shouted.

"You'll live. Besides, it'l be just you and gramps eating," I said. I laughed as she pouted and hut the door behind me. I walked over to my motorcycle and held out my spare helmet to Allen. "You ready to go?" He put on the helmet and nodded. "Alright! Hop on." I smiled and got on my motorcycle putting my helmet on too. Once he was on and was holding onto me, I backed out and started driving away. His grip on my tightened and I smiled more, driving even faster. Our ride had to eventually end though, I pulled into an empty parking space. I kicked down the kickstand and pulled off my helmet. "Well... We're here. You can let go now." I chuckled when he moved around flustered. He pulled off his helmet showing his red face and moving his white hair back into place. I laughed more and a pout appeared on his face. "Come on. Let's go inside." We both stood and he looked up.

"A bowling Alley?" he asked.

"Yup, now come on. It'll be fun!" I smiled and grabbed his hand. I pulled him inside where we both got our bowling shoes and bowling balls. We met back at our lane and we sat. I sat at the computer before starting to change my shoes. "So should we use funny nick names instead of our real names? I always find that fun."

"Sure," Allen said without looking up from his shoes. I smirked and quickly put in a name for Allen. I smiled at the machine proud of Allen's nickname. "So what'd you name me?" Before I knew it he looked over my shoulder at the name I put in. I pressed 'ENTER' before he could change it. He glared at me and made fists at his sides. "Beansprout? I'm not short!" he shouted.

"But it fits you so well," I laughed.

"Move over!" he shouted. He punched my arm making me slide over in the seat. He sat next to me as I rubbed my now sore and probably bruising arm.

"Gosh, you sure can pack a hit. How strong are you?" I teased.

"Shut up," he ordered. I stayed quiet and waiting for him to put in my name. I leaned over his shoulder to peak, but he just punched me away again before I could see anything. I fell to the ground and pouted up at him. "There, your name is done. Let's bowl." I looked back on the screen to see my name, but it was already put in. Only the initials 'SR' were on the screen. Allen grabbed his bowling ball and got ready to bowl.

"What did you name me?" I asked. He said nothing and just bowled. I laughed as the ball landed in the gutter and slid the rest of the way down the lane. I got another hit to the head and pouted. "Ow! Would you stop hitting me already?"

"Would you stop teasing me then?" he glared at me.

"No promises," I shrugged with a goofy smile on my face. I finally got a chuckle out of him as he reached for his bowling ball again. He bowled again only to get another gutter ball. I had to hold back my laughter but it only came out in a snicker. He pouted at me. "Sorry, sorry. Maybe I should have asked for a lane with bumpers? I'm not too good at bowling either." I picked up my bowling ball and went to bowl.

"If you're not good at it, then why'd you bring me here?" he asked.

"To have fun of course. I didn't know you'd be this bad. After all, all Kayla ever talks about is how good you are at everything," I rolled my eyes and started to bowl. I stepped on my shoelace and tripped letting the ball go loose. I landed flat on my face. I heard Allen laughing and groaned. Great, I just embarrassed myself in front of Allen, and I'm going to start off horribly.

"No way..." Allen said before I heard the crashing of pins. I looked up quickly to see that I had gotten a strike. I smirked and picked myself off the ground in time to catch the screen. It had a giant 'X' on it for strike and above the 'X' was the name 'Stupid Rabbit.' My jaw dropped and I looked at Allen who only smirked at me. "Like your nickname? I think it fits you."

"You're so meeeeaaaaaannnn," I whined. He laughed into his hand before going up to bowl.

"I can't be all too mean. Kayla told me that one of your friends, Kanda, calls you that too," he said.

"But he only does that because I call him by his first name," I pointed out.

"She left out that detail. But I still think the name fits you. You are a bit hyper-active," he said. I pouted and he bowled again.

Our day continued on like that. At the end of our first game, I had bowled a 64 (thanks to my strike and a few spares) while Allen had only bowled a 47. Our second game went a bit better with us getting a 78 and a 67. I was about to start another game when a low grumbling sound was heard. I looked over at Allen who blushed and looked at the ground sheepishly. I laughed a bit. "Getting hungry? It is already 6:30," I said looking at my watch.

"Really? No wonder I'm so hungry," he mumbled.

"Wait here. I'll get us something to eat," I smiled back at him before going to the concession area. I ordered us a pizza and sat down to wait for it. I looked back over to our lane and smiled when I saw Allen. He was sitting at the computer trying to figure out how to work it. After a while he became really flustered and looked somewhat guilty. I saw that staff had to go over and help him. I chuckled a little at how kid-like Allen still was even though he's almost 18. Once the pizza was ready I brought it over to a table close to our lane. "Hey, Allen. I've got pizza." Allen perked up at the mention of food and ran over to me. He quickly grabbed a slice and had most of it eaten by the time he caught my look. He blushed and started eating slower.

"Sorry... I must look pretty stupid now," he said. I chuckled a bit and shook my head.

"Not at all. I totally forgot how much you eat. You go ahead and eat this one. I'll just go get another one for us," I smiled. He smiled at me and continued eating the way he normally does. By the time I had brought back the second pizza, the first one was gone already. "Wow, you really are hungry."

"I haven't eaten in a while. That's why. Sorry if I'm wasting money," he trailed off.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I don't mind at all. We're having fun after all, right?" I asked. He nodded and started eating again. I ate and within a few minutes, the second pizza was eaten. I turned to Allen with a big smile on my face until I noticed some pizza sauce on his face. "Ha ha, you sure do eat weirdly. You got some pizza sauce on your face." Allen looked down.

"Really? Where?" he asked trying to lick it with his tongue.

"Here," I said. I reached out and wiped off his cheek wiping the sauce onto a napkin. He blushed at the touch and turned away from me.

"Let's get back to bowling. I think I can beat you this time," he said hurrying down to our lane.

"Just you try it, Allen," I smirked and set up to bowl again.

* * *

><p>Once Allen finally beat me in bowling (which was after our fourth game), we decided to leave. After I paid for everything, we went back out to my motorcycle to find that the sun was starting to set. I smiled and quickly gave Allen his helmet and sat on my motorcycle. "Come on, if we hurry, we can make it," I said putting on my own helmet and turning on my motorcycle. I kicked up the stand as he sat behind me.<p>

"What exactly are we trying to catch?" he asked.

"You'll see," I smiled and drove off quickly(but speeding enough to get a ticket). We drove on until we came to the park. I parked my motorcycle and took off my helmet quickly. We both got off and I grabbed Allen's hand pulling him away. I ran across the park dragging Allen along with me until we reached a forest at the end of the park. I pulled Allen through the forest to a large weeping willow tree near a wall of rocks. I brushed aside the branches to reveal a cave entrance. I pulled him inside. "Now it's dark in hear, so stay close to me and be careful." I could feel him cling to my arm and I smiled. I pulled him farther into the cave and after a while, we could hear the sound of rushing water. There was soon a light at the end and we exited the cave.

We ended up on a little patch of rocky land at the base of a waterfall. A little ways to our right was more land that was a clearing before another forest started. The waterfall was to the left of us and looked as if it shone in the light the setting sun provided. Everything was in a beautiful orange-ish color, even Allen's hair. I smiled down at Allen's shocked face. I walked over to the edge of the large rock we stood on and sat down removing my boots. "I've known about this place since I was younger. Before I took on responsibilities at the house, I used to run away a lot. Every time I ran away, I would always come here. This place was somewhere only I knew how to get to. It would give me a lot of time to think about things, things like why my parents died, how different things would be, and so on. I think this place really helped me cope with things. It's my own secret paradise. Not even Kayla or Gramps know about this place," I smiled back at Allen, placing my feet in the clear water. He sat next to me and took off his boots placing his feet in the water too. Since the water was waist-deep, our feet hung over the edge of the rock. Allen swung his feet in the water, looking down in the clear water. He smiled up at me after a while.

"This place is beautiful. I didn't think a place like this could exist in this town," he said.

"I didn't either until I found it. I would always come here at sunset since the water looked the best at this time. Then when the stars would come out, I could see them the best from here because of the clearing and lack of city lights. Just look, you can see some stars forming now," I said lying back and pointing up to the sky. Allen laid down too and looked up. "There. That's the north star. It's always the first star to appear." I pointed up turning over to look at him. He was smiling and nodded. He turned his head to look over at me. We stared at each other, our faces close for a while. "I know when more stars and constellations are going to appear, but the sun needs to set first." My voice was low and delicate, like if it were any louder, it would ruin the moment.

"So how often did you have to run here?" he asked.

"At first, I used to come here every night, but once I started doing more work around the house, I came here less and less. Now I normally only come here to think about a problem, and on my birthday and the anniversary of my parents death... But tonight, I just felt like you had to see this place," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I just felt like you had to be a part of this too. This place is special to me, and I hope that you become someone special to me too," I said. Once the words left my mouth, I realized that isn't something I should say. "And to Kayla too," I added quickly. My panic actually started to increase with that statement. "I mean, you're already important to Kayla, but I hope she becomes really important to you too." Man do I sound like an idiot right now. Way to screw things up, you idiot.

_Now When I caught myself,_

_I had to stop myself,_

_I'm saying something that_

_I should have never thought _

"Kayla?... Oh! Right, Kayla. Yeah, I get what you mean. But tonight, I don't want to think about Kayla. I mean, I'm here with you right? This is to get to know each other better," he smiled. I smiled and tried to force my blush down. Allen is just too adorable. It was now dark, and his hair shone in the moonlight much like the water did, his eyes like small puddles of water. The way his eyes were peacefully half-lidded and the way he spoke was so alluring. I leaned in closer without thinking.

"Right..." I said in a trance. When I snapped out of it, our faces were really close and Allen's face was red. His eyes were closed, waiting for something. I quickly turned and looked up at the sky pointing up at something. "Look that's..." I paused to look at the constellation. I deadpanned. "The big dipper." Allen looked and then laughed.

"Yeah, I think everyone knows that constellation, Lavi," he laughed. I pouted but felt better. I had almost screwed everything up, but I think I fixed it now. He is smiling after all. I am a bit disappointed that I couldn't kiss him just now, but I'll live. After all, I'll have that right soon enough.

_Now when I caught myself,_

_I had to stop myself, _

_I'm saying something that_

_I should have never thought of you, of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

Once it was getting really late, I sat up and pulled my feet out the water. "Well, we should probably get you home now," I said pulling on my socks and boots. He nodded and started putting on his socks and boots as well. I looked up at him and thought, I really don't want to leave. Kayla really found a great guy this time. Once my boots were on I stood up and he quickly stood too. "We're gonna have to go through the cave again, and it'll be even darker this time, so be careful not to trip okay?"

"Okay, I'll just stay close to you then," he said hugging my arm tightly. I looked away to hide my blush. I knew he was smirking at me, but I didn't dare look. Instead I shakily started leading us back to the park. In the cave, he held on tighter to me which made my heart pound really loudly, I was sure he could hear it too, but I could feel his heart beating from how closely he hugged me. He had to be really nervous too because his heart was beating fast too. Once we were out the cave, Allen didn't let go and I just smirked. It's not like I was going to tell him to let go of me. We walked through the forest like that, but he finally let go once we reached the park. We walked the rest of the way close to each other but not touching. My hand reached out for his several times, but I let it fall to my side every time. I didn't want to move this along too fast, so I had to control myself. Once we were at the motorcycle I handed him my helmet and got on. "I saw that you guys have a car in your driveway, so why don't you ever drive that?"

"That's my grandfather's. Besides I like my motorcycle better. It gives me better control," I said putting on my helmet.

"Another thing that's been bothering me... How on Earth can you drive so well with an eye-patch!" he all but shouted. I laughed.

"I was shocked too, but I guess it doesn't really effect anything," I shrugged.

"Effect anything? You can't see anything to your right!" he pointed out.

"Yeah I can. I just have to go like this," I joked turning my head to the right. I managed to get him to laugh and he settled in the seat behind me. When he wrapped his arms around my waist, it felt more like a hug than him holding on.

"Lavi, thanks for today. I really had fun," he said. I smiled back at him and put a hand over his.

"You're welcome, but I should thank you. I haven't had that much fun in a long time," I said. I started driving off, but I knew he had said something else. I just couldn't hear it over the engine. "I could use some directions right about now!"

"Oh yeah! Go left at Grands Street!" he shouted over the engine. I followed his directions until we pulled into a small neighborhood. I pulled into a driveway of a small yellow house and he started taking off his helmet. "Well, thanks for driving me home and for the pizzas. I'll see you around." He gave me his helmet and started to walk off. Without thinking I grabbed his hand. He turned around shocked and looked at me. I flushed (suddenly grateful for the dark helmet I had on) and slowly let go of his hand.

"Um... Wh-Why don't we hang out again Thursday?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," he said with the most adorable smile I've ever seen before. I sat in awe as he ran off inside. I snapped out of my awe and started slowly backing out the driveway. I heard the door open again and turned to the right to see a large man coming towards me. He had red hair like me and a weird mask covering the right side of his face. The side of his face that I could see was pissed. I took off my helmet and looked at him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Are you Allen's boyfriend?" he demanded.

"No... Allen doesn't have a boyfriend. He's dating my sister, so he has a girlfriend," I explained.

"A likely story. I saw what just happened. Let me just say this, if the kid comes home crying or limping," he paused to pull out a pistol from his pocket. "You're answering to Judgment here. Got it?" I paled and nodded quickly. I gulped down my fear.

"But like I said, I'm not dating-"

"I hate liars," he said, interrupting me.

"I'm not lying, sir," I sighed.

"It's Cross," he corrected.

"Cross!" came a voice. I looked and saw Allen standing on his porch. My savior! Thank god! "What have I told you about scaring people off? Now get your ass in here!" I froze. It was so weird hearing Allen curse.

"I'm coming!" Cross's shout turned into an unintelligent mumble as he turned and skulked back inside. Allen frowned at him and paled at something Cross said to him.

"Sorry about him, Lavi! I'll see you Thursday!" Allen called before going back inside. I gulped again and put on my helmet. I understand what Gramps said about Cross now. He really is a weird man.

_How to steal a boyfriend in 1 year Step 3: Beware of the target's guardian. If he catches you hitting on said target, bring a bullet-proof vest_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how did you guys like that chapter? Sorry for the wait D: I've had field hockey conditioning and thanks to a friend, I got a new video game (Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes) and I'm totally addicted to it, so I've been procrastinating by playing that. SORRY! TT^TT I promise the next chapter won't have as long a wait (hopefully) Well, review and I'll see all of you next chapter :D<strong>


	4. STATUS UPDATE!

I know I'm technically not supposed to do this on fanfiction and blah, blah, blah, but it's kinda necessary. I wanted to let you all know that I am on a hiatus. I've become really busy lately with school, two sports, a job on the weekends, and other activities, so I haven't had the time to update. Now don't get me wrong, I will update... just not any time soon. And I'm not stuck on anything, if anything I've actually got a lot planned because of my boredom at school. I am updating a little at a time every now and then when I have time to be on the computer, but I won't actually finish any chapters soon. Sorry guys! TT^TT I promise to be back soon! Either once I figure out how to schedule more time or until next month when I won't be as busy. I'll update when I can. Thanks for your support and your patience until now.


End file.
